Katsuto the stained
by TeatimeBoi
Summary: An Naruto OC story. Starts between Nagatos and Minatos birth. Katsuto is born in iwagakure. Follow him on his journey trough Death, decay, war, tragedy and explosion. M rated
1. Chapter 1

Katsuto The Stained

this is my first fanfic so any criticism is appreciated. This is a hobby so don't expect weakly updates. My character is an OC. I own my OC but nothing in the Naruto franchise

(summary: This an Naruto OC story. May include several OOCS The story starts in Iwa roughly between Nagatos birth and Minato's birth, after 1st Great shinobi war.)

This is the story of katsuto the stained. A story about a man who lost and gained everything trough an explosion.

Katsutos birth was normal normal, Father dead in the first great war and with only his mother to care for him they were poor. As a baby Katsuto was quieter than normal babies but not by much. His mother Mio was a kind but unrelenting woman, Once she had here eyes sett on something it was impossible to deter her.

She was feeling guilty for working too much and leaving her baby at home so she started purchasing small nick nacks and trinkets for her son hoping that something would engage him but alas nothing she ever bought him was given a second glance and often swiftly discarded by the toddler. However she was more stubborn than the tsuchikage and she wanted her son to have an interest.

''He doesn't like dolls either'' Mio grumbled and sighed ''why couldn't he just like stones or kickball like normal kids''. She was walking briskly through the crowded market streets when she was pushed by a running shinobi. She stumbled a bit but quickly regained her balance. She whirrled around to give the shinobi a piece of her mind but he was already gone. She huffed and turned to leave but something caught her eye. It was molding clay that harden in the sun and even better it was dirt cheap. She paid 5 yen to the vendor a rushed home to prepare dinner. She is opens her front door and the old wood door groans open. She walks in and looked out the sad excuse for a window at the setting sun and decides on soup for dinner. She puts down her scarf and the clay on the dinner table before she walks in to her bedroom.

''_Depressing, just like usual''_ she thought blandly looking at the room. It was the normal stone grey and was sparsely decorated with only a bed and a night stand. On the night stand stood a picture of a younger mio next to a tall shinobi wearing a flak-jaket and standard grey iwa uniform. she marched the the bed an looked at it suspiciously when a pair of arms stuck out from under the covers. She gently lifted the blanked and spotted her son. Katsutos appearance was unassuming. Dark hair, slightly slanted blue eyes that almost looked grey. His mother was similar but had browner hair in a high ponytail. Katsuto reaches for his mother and she easily pikes up the two year old child. She puts him around her shoulders and walks to the kitchen to begin cooking. The soup is simple and cheap. Just like everything else they own. She finished the simple soup and set it on the table together with katsuto.

Katsuto isn't normally a curios child so Mio was genuinely surprised when he tried to grab the clay from the table. She forgot all about the bland soup she just made and stared at her son with wide eyes. Katsuto began to play with it and he was completely perplexed by it. He had never seen or felt something intoxicating. He was fully engrossed in the clay when he gave Mio a questioning gaze. She understood and motion to the thing in his and and said ''Clay''. He looked back and forth between the clay and his mother before training his eyes on her and saying '' clay ''

Many mothers pride themselves on having their child's first word be mother or mama but mio was still ecstatic when her son said the simple word. But what she didn't know was that that obsession with clay will take the lives of thousands in the future. It would take so many lives that the sculpture would eventually be revered and feared as the one who stained Iwa's shinobi red.

**A/N. This was the first chapter. Many of the A/N notes will be short and I only use them if something need explaining.**

**Katsutos father's uniform is grey. I know they are actually red but that's the entire point of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuto was not a genius or a prodigy like Itachi Uchiha or Hatake Kakashi and certainly not like Minato Namikaze. He doesn't have insane drive like Might Guy or Naruto Uzumaki. He wasn't born in a wartorn era like Hashirama Senju or Uchiha Madara. So what made him dangerous? What where his selling points? His mental strength and unwavering emotions. Katsuto inherited his mother's unnatural stubbornness and when he was indoctrinated into the academy at five years old and learned about the will of stone and his beliefs were cemented. Katsuto went from someone who would rather shatter when bent to someone unbreakable. Katsuto was unmalleable and that was his greatest strength.

Katsutos earlier years were spent lonely and quiet. He would wake up, eat the simple breakfast his mother had prepared and the wait and mold clay until his mother came home six hours later, eat dinner in silence and then go to sleep. He often showed his sculptures to his mother however much to his dismay he almost never got and reaction from her anymore. Katsuto noticed that his mother always came both physically and mentally tired. Often with bloody fingers and hands. Everyday he spent at home trying to make his mother happy. When he first got the clay his mother had been happy that he was using it and that something was occupying his days. He tried once to replicate things around the house to make for his mother. By pure coincidence when he was four he decided to remake one of the pots that his mother always cooks the soup in. Toward the end of the day when his mother came home he ran up to her and showed her his creation.

'' here mother look what i made ''said katsuto in an excited tone.

Mio stared in shock before she almost hit her child. There was no way a four year old could make a cooking pot, so obviously he must have stole it. But before she hit him she realised that it was actually made from the clay she bought Katsuto.

'' Can you show me how you made it? '' Mio's raspy voice called out to her son. _If he actually could make something like this that meant they could sell them and she could give him nutritious food and then they could fix the house as well_… _No! _Mio thought to herself_. Don't go fantasising and the be let down_. She followed her son into the kitchen. They both satt at the dinner table and Mio motined the the lump of clay on the table and said ''make another''.

Katsuto had never gotten a request from his mother and eagerly set to work.

It took three hours of mesmerings handwork and silence before the pot was complete. Mio sat in contemplation staring back at Katsutos questioning glare. Mio sighed heavily before giving Katsuto a warm smile before ruffling Katsutos hair with her calloused hands.

'' that will do Katsuto, That will do '' she said softly with a warm smile still on her face.

After that Katsuto started selling his clay creations that his mother had deemed pieces of art.

Katsuto started selling them in the marketplace for a rather low price but the they quickly became a staple with the poorer parts of iwagakure.

Their living situation gradually increased and Katsuto gained weight in a good way and went from almost anorexic to a healthy size and Mio didn't have to work so much and they spent the extra time in each others company. Katsuto making sculptures and Mio was advising and criticizing. Their peaceful life abruptly came to an end when Katsuto turned five. Sometime during the hot month in Iwa a genin knocked on the large oak door of Mio's house. It opened with it's signature groan and Mio peered out. It was evening and the musty hot dust of iwa was thick and heavy in the air.

'' Hello miss, do you have a child between the age of four and five '' the genin asked neutrality.

'' yes i do '' Mio answers with an equality neutral tone.

'' according to lord Nidaime, Mū-sama all able bodied children must attend the academy '' the genin stated.

Mios face turned into a scowl '' why '' she asked with a bit of bite to her voice.

'' Do not question lord Nidaime civilian'' the genin bit back venomously. And continued with '' he starts just after sunrise at academy room 6 tomorrow. If he is not there this will count as insubordination and you will be executed ''.

Mio didn't answer but closed the door as quickly it would let her. Her legs shock and gave out under her before she started crying on the floor. Katsuto immediately heard his mother's tears and quietly padded into the hall with wide eyes and a quivering under lip. He had never seen his mother like this. She had always been so sure and straight forward that he didn't know what to do when his mother looked so hurt. He decided after a split second of thinking to hug his mother. She embraced him and hugged him as hard as possible while looking at him with tears in her eyes she said

'' Looks like you're taking after your father ''. Katsuto immediately knew something was wrong because mother never talks about father.

'' what happened, mother? '' he said in a scared voice.

'' you are going to be a shinobi ''


	3. Chapter3

Iwakagure is what many call a natural fortress. It's built into a great mountain and on a high ground. The first Tsuchikage personally with the help of a massive doton jutsu and the Particle release laid the foundations for the village hidden in the stone.

The stone academy is the second largest building and is very back of the village, inside of the mountain. Many of the training grounds and the classrooms are underground or inside of the mountain. It's daunting entrance promises a strict and unjoyfull experience.

"You're going to be a shinobi" a flash of shock shot through Katsuto eyes.

"When" he asked in a small voice.

"Tomorrow" was Mio's grim reply.

Katsuto may have been young but he understood the gravity of the situation. In Iwa all academy students live in private dorms inside of the the academy for the duration of their education. The students will only have one chance a year to meet their parents.

"Sitt here" Mio said while patting the mat next to her.

Katsuto crawled over to his mother an sat next to her. Mio grabbed his head and gently pushed it into her lap while saying "let me tell you a story". "It's a tale about a boy with bright yellow hair who wanted to be accepted by the village he lived in but instead ended up being the savior of the entire world". "I heard this story myself when I was young and I forgot their names but the hero of the story is the kikyūseishu".

"You won't understand the meaning behind this story for a while but remember the Rabbit goddess and her sons plan and do not challenge the Red clouds!"

Katsuto nodded slowly before saying " I promise."

"Good" Mio smiled fondly and said "go to bed now!"

After Katsuto scampered of Mio walked into their joint bedroom and opened the large closet. She started to rummage through the clothes before finding an old Iwa uniform, a pouch of old and blunt kunai and shuriken. She brought them to the dinner table and then getting a whetstone and a needle with some thread. She started sharpening the tools and then making the uniform smaller. Once she was done she left the things on the table and went upstairs to the bedroom. Katsuto was laying on the bed and sleeping peacefully. A pang of regret went through Mio's heart as she thought _"he's following in your footsteps Dear husband"_

**A/N:** ki **means yellow and** kyūseishu **savior so yellow-savior. Also to clear up any confusion Mio is a reincarnation and she did not tell Katsuto enough for him to be OP. What she said was basically yellow savior good, kaguya and Aukatsuki bad. The story from now on is mostly out of Katsuto POV. **


End file.
